Insomia
by fangs211
Summary: "When you can't sleep at night, that's because you're awake in someone else's dream." Rika has insomia and guess who does she blame for it as well as how she deals with it.


Hai, it's fangs211 again. Been very busy with my deviantART and don't have much inspiration for GOOD Ryuki stories. And this here is a lame one too. As a warning, this Ryuki is different from my others – it is established that Ryo and Rika are dating and that they share a bed. But don't worry, no adult themes (or hinted adult themes).

As always, anything in parenthesis is my commentary. And now, I finally have some friends to help me write! Say hello Polar!

Polar: _Why are you greeting them, just give them the story and let's go._ -_-

Eh hehe, well, Polar's a great inspiration and a better writer than me but maybe not the best company to keep around! Her commentaries are _italicized_ in parenthesis.

Anyways, I don't own Digimon. If I did own it…I really wouldn't know what to do with it, I barely hang out with Polar and my other characters. :P And on to the story! Very short, my apologies.

…

Rika squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sleep but it didn't work. It was too hot. She stood up and flung off the sheets, not at all careful of the man sharing her bed. He stirred a bit then was quiet.

(_You put a guy in Rika's bed?!_ Yes, Polar, I did. It's not like you don't sleep with Bear. _…that's different, he doesn't count as a guy. _Funny, that's what Rika would say about her man too_. Bear is NOT my man!_ Ahem, back to the story, sorry for the delay! )

Rika padded over to the small box on the wall and cranked up the air conditioner. The room was soon cool and Rika walked back to the bed and laid down.

But nope nope nope nope. If anything, it was worse. One side was hot smothered under the sheets on her blanket and the other exposed half was freezing. Rika was about to get up to turn off the malfunction piece of junk off when the guy rolled over, his arm swinging from the other side of the bed and dropped on Rika. She squeaked in surprise but he wasn't done. In the next moment, he pulled her close in a hug.

Rika gritted her teeth and was about to sit up and say something but found herself unable to as his arm held her down. She wanted to get free but she really didn't want to wake him up.

Poor Ryo. He was really tired. He had two jobs to pay for his college education, refusing to borrow some of Rumiko's despite their constant offerings. A morning job at Starbucks (I also don't own Starbucks nor drink coffee but Polar loves coffee), an afternoon working at a local fast food joint, then evening classes and the night to do homework. It was more than enough to keep him busy and exhausted but he did it without complaining.

Rika sighed. Let him sleep. It would do no good if they both can't sleep. Rika reached out and managed to touch her cellphone, then pull it towards her and went on some random website full of memes and brain killing facts.

Half an hour later, Rika was still awake although she was slightly drowsy and really comfortable in Ryo's warm arms. She tried to sleep but can't so she continued scrolling down. Then she came across a little saying.

_When you can't sleep at night, that's because you're awake in someone else's dream. _

Rika froze and read it then read it over again then her eyes shifted back to look at Ryo. He sighed in his sleep and mumbled, "Rika…"

That was enough proof for her. Rika grumbled, debated it for half a second, then slapped him, hard and full across the cheek.

Ryo awoke immediately with a hoarse yelp of pain. He almost teared up a bit but sucked it up. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Stop dreaming about me so I can sleep!" Rika yelled at him. Then, still grumbling and huffing , she yanked the blanket away from him, rolled over, and huddled down.

Our favorite hero boy was stunned and he could only gap at his Wildcat. Still confused, he scratched his head and wondered what the heck had just happened.

Then his eyes landed on her phone and he picked it up. " 'When you can't sleep at night, that's because you're awake in someone else's dream.' " Ryo read then his brain clicked and he figured it out. Ryo chuckled. Ah, so that's why she'd hit him. Ryo reached out to poke her, testing to see if she was awake.

Nope, not so. She had fallen asleep already. Hmm, maybe that thing was true. Ryo chuckled and leaned over to kiss her head before flopping over (carefully as to not disturb her) on his side of the bed. "Sweet dreams, Pumpkin. Just not about me, please."

…

Mmm, hmm, there you have it folks, another big brain fart. Inspired because I can't seem to fall asleep until 1 in the morning and stay up all night reading stuff off my Ematic (somewhat like a cellphone/MP3 –I can listen to music, to the radio, read saved stories, take pics, ect... but not call anyone/go on the net.)

Anyways, this isn't really my style, writing romance. Yuck.

_Polar: Don't look at me, I don't write romance either, just horror. _

Mmmhmm, sure, Polar. But you inspired it. Look look, I even drew you two in a comic: art/Polar-s-Insomnia-384521999

Bear: Hey hey, what cha two up to?

Polar: WTH, go away, Kaze here has been spying on us.

Bear: Ah! Finally! You admit there is an 'us'! *coddles her*

Yeah, yeah. See guys, the inspiration for my romance stuff. Ew, get away from me, it's very influential!

Anyways, please review! Am I losing my touch? Do you like this new romantic style to my Ryukis? Or should I go back to teasing friendship? No feedback equal no motivation to write, hint hint. :D

Oh and check out my deviantART page too, hint hint. I'm drawing a cover pic for my fanfics so you'll be able to see the bigger, full version copy of any cover pics I have for my Ryukis.


End file.
